


coffee shops and long talks

by pastisregret



Series: ask and answer [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: prompt: can you combine prison au with coffeeshop au? somehow, i did it.or, "gabriel's in jail and we're HAPPY"





	coffee shops and long talks

“It’s nice that the prison has a coffee shop inside,” Marinette says, taking a seat. “You wouldn’t think prison would be so cozy from the outside, but I guess they try to make it nice for visitors.”

Adrien hums in response, swirling the spoon around in his cup. He’s been saving the table for the two of them, and even with the table farthest away from the others, it’s hard to avoid glances their way. Hushed whispers and the flash of a picture taken from a phone Adrien’s _sure_ should’ve been taken when everyone entered.

Of course, it’s hard to avoid being noticed. It was hard avoiding anything these days, with the rug pulled underneath his world and leaving him struggling for balance.

“The coffee is great.”

Another hum.

“You know, I think they use the same coffee beans as the café down near the park, right?”

He barely makes a noise. Marinette sighs, setting down her drink and sliding her hands across the table, tapping the table for his attention. Adrien looks up, green eyes catching blue.

“Adrien, I know it’s gonna be hard seeing him,” she says softly.

“You think?” He laughs, looking back down. “He was _Hawkmoth_ , Marinette.”

“Yeah. But he’s also your dad. Can’t we try to just give him that?”

“After everything he did? To the city? To my friends? To _us_?” Adrien scoffs. He leans back in his seat, crossing his arms and looking at Marinette. “I can’t even count on both hands how many times he tried getting us killed…”

She raises a hand, hushing him before he revealed their identities. While Gabriel had been unmasked in the final showdown, Ladybug and Chat Noir continued to remain the masked saviors of Paris, a beacon of hope while the city tried to heal. Looking around, she lowered her tone as she spoke.

“Listen, I’m not excusing anything he did. He did a lot of bad things… for a really long time. I mean, we were barely teens when it all started and now… you’re turning twenty tomorrow, Adrien.”

“Twenty years old and I’m visiting my dad in prison. Couldn’t ask for a more perfect gift.”

“Adri…” Marinette trails off, wondering if she even has anything good to offer.

Adrien smiles. “At least it’s better than the year he got my best friend akumatized, right?”

They’re silent for a second. It’s a lot to take in, every big event the past few years ruined by one man. His birthday, then hers. Hero’sDay, year after year. A few Christmases ruined, coupled in with New Year’s on the rare occasion. Their midnight hangouts after they revealed their identities to each other.

The first time they had kissed for real. Their first date. The time Marinette told him she loved him. All… ruined, as if by chance.

As if it had been planned.

“I know it’s a lot, kitty,” Marinette finally says. “But, it’s better to try and get through this. You should try to get through this. I’m sure… some part of him misses you. There has to be.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Adrien sighs.

Another moment passes. The clock on the wall inches closer to when they’ll have to get up and head for the visitor area, where they’ll come face to face with a villain and a monster, but even more horrifying, Adrien’s father.

“You know, I’d honestly feel better facing him if we didn’t have to pretend,” he says, a bit too loud and a little too straightforward, so much that Marinette turns her head around in case anyone heard.

No one does. She leans forward, searching his face. “Pretend about what?”

“That he’s the type to care. To feel something other than hatred and coldness and the past. That he’s the type who’s actually thought about me for more than one second of the day unless I was modeling or practicing something.”

“If it makes you feel better, I was only pretending to help you deal with it all. It’s not like I really spoke what’s on my mind.”

“And what really is?”

“You really want to know what I think about your dad?” Marinette asks, a thousand thoughts coming to mind that defined just how strongly she felt.

“Go ahead.” Adrien leans forward, a hand coming to rest on hers. She smiles, saying the words she’s been wishing to say for so long.

“I think your dad’s a dick, Adrien.”

Adrien smiles, thumb brushing the back of hers. “And what else…?” 

“And,” she continues, trying to be serious even while he makes her laugh, “I think he shouldn’t even get to see you today. He doesn’t deserve that, not after all the shit he pulled on us. He’s done nothing but make our lives hell, and _yours_ especially, and now we just have to put on smiles and say hi and ask him how’s it like moving from a mansion to a jail cell, and I- “

She stops herself.

“I just don’t want you to look at him and wonder if you had a hand in the person he became,” Marinette finishes, voice low. “You don’t deserve that.”

“I think you’re the only other person in the world who gets how I’m feeling,” Adrien tells her.

“Of course I do. I’m your partner, remember? We’ve got each other’s backs for life.”

“Yeah, we do.” He looks at the clock.

It’s time.

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr, inuyashas_ on twitter


End file.
